


the date

by darksidesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesolo/pseuds/darksidesolo
Summary: rey and kylo ren finally have their first date after getting closer as co-workers on the finalizer.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	the date

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommended to read the chaps before this in my text au called tension! my twitter is @darksidesoIo (capital I instead for the L in solo!)

“rose i think i’m gonna head now. it’s almost five.” rey announced, beginning to slip on her black flats.

“okay, okay. i’m gonna clean all this up and then i gotta go do some work.” her best friend replied, still trying to collect all her makeup she had boughten. rose helped rey do her hair, makeup and even choose her outfit. the girls decided on a black velvet body suit that rested only on one shoulder, accompanied by black trousers topped with a leather jacket thrown on top. 

just before rey was about to leave, she ran to rose, engulfing her in a large hug. “thank you so much for helping. i love you so much.” she giggled, rose mumbling ‘aww’ to her.

“of course. have fun okay?” she smiled as they pulled. 

“yes _mom_.” rey rolled her eyes jokingly as she finally left her small room, rose blinking away the tears in her eyes because her best friend _finally_ found someone.

as rey walked to kylo’s quarters, she pulled out her data pad from her clutch, opening her messages app to notify him.

as rey stood in front of his door, she slid her device back in her clutch, shortly after, kylo was revealed. he had a simple black t-shirt on and a leather jacket thrown over it to dress it up. before even exchanging words, kylo and rey couldn’t help but look at one another. 

“y-you look so amazing.” he finally spoke up, rey’s cheeks beginning to tingle with blush at his compliment. “come in.”

“thank you,” she said softly, stepping inside. as she did, rey felt kylo’s hand touch the small of her back, sending a small chill across her body at the simple gesture. as she looked around, she saw a table set up, two white plates sitting across from one another along with cutlery. “so you did cook?”

kylo let out a nervous chuckle before, “yeah but it’s not that good.” he walked over to the table, pulling out her chair for her and taking her jacket off. again, rey mumbled a quiet ‘thank you’ before sitting down. 

she watched the tall man scramble about, getting two glasses and pouring a deep purple liquid into each one. “have you drank before?” he asked, handing her one before filling his own.

“only like twice. but it was cheap stuff someone brought to a staff party. this the fancy stuff isn’t it?” rey chuckled, bringing her glass up to her nose to smell it. definitely smelled expensive.

“yeah, i guess. i don’t really know. drinking isn’t quite my forte.” kylo held this glass up, rey following suit before clinking them. rey brought hers up to her lips, consuming the liquid. it was quite strong, but nonetheless still tasted good. 

rey watched as he began to take their dinner out, beginning with putting a salad of all sorts of greens and other veggies she’s never quite seen before adding grains and lastly a large steak. “you really cooked all this?” she smiled, taking the plate from him as he plated his own. 

“i watched a lot of videos and searched online everywhere.” kylo smiled back at her, sitting down again looking across at her. he couldn’t believe someone as witty and beautiful as rey would go on a date with him. yet here they were. 

kylo watched as she dug into her meal, cutting a piece of steak before forking it into her mouth. she looked at him as she did it, a small playful smirk on her lips as she chewed. a moan fell from her lips at how delicious it tasted. “damn this is _so_ good.” she hummed, cutting off another piece before dancing in her chair. kylo let out a gust of air that formed a quiet laugh. 

“i’m glad you like it.” he sighed in relief, beginning to eat as well. “sorry there isn’t any bread. i burnt that.” 

“this is plenty, don’t worry about it!” rey said, beginning to eat her salad. quickly, she washed it down with another sip of the alcohol. “really though, this all so nice of you to do. we could’ve just hung out and i would’ve been so happy.” 

“well it’s the least i could do.” kylo replied, his eyes looking all over her face. shyly, rey tugged on her bottom lip to hide her smile, brushing some of her hair behind her ear before looking down at her plate, gingerly playing with her food. 

the rest of the time as they finished their meal, kylo and rey chatted along, getting to know each other a little better. rey learned that kylo enjoyed to read, when he could. he believed history was important in order to no longer to repeat the same mistakes that were made in the past to better the future of the galaxy. he enjoyed getting away from all the first order business every so often to explore the galaxy. and most of all, he hated blue milk — which was a big disappointment to rey because she _loved_ blue milk. 

behind that hard and intimidating mask, she saw the true kylo ren. he was a sweet boy who was just misunderstood. it was crazy for her to believe that he’s killed countless people in his young life — it almost seemed _impossible_.

“so why did you join the first order, if you don’t mind me asking?” he questioned, taking rey’s now empty cup and refilling it once more. 

a soft sigh fell from her berry colored lips, her fingers coming to swirl around the edge of the glass. “well, i had no one really. i don’t know who my parents are and i’m sure i never will. anyways, i’ve my life always feeling so lost and helpless—like i didn’t matter.” at this point, she searched around the room, her voice softening before she found kylo’s eyes. his hazel ones intently looked at her, soft and sparkled as his lips parted just a bit. 

“so i wanted to change that. one day as i went to the trading post on jakku, where i lived, and i saw they were recruiting people to join the first order, the new empire. so i signed myself up to be an officer and i enjoyed my job.. i also met rose and finally had a friend.” kylo saw her smile a bit at the mention of her friend, he thought it was really cute. “it finally felt like i found who i was and i found people that cared for me, which i didn’t have all those years growing up. i honestly owe everything to the first order.. it helped me find my purpose.. but yeah,” she chuckled nervously, looking up at him again. “thats why i joined.”

he saw the way her eyes got a little glossy but she quickly blinked it away, taking a large gulp from her drink. “i’m sorry about when you were younger. im sure it must’ve been rough.” he said softly, his hand reaching across the table and gently taking her hand. rey watched as his thumb ran across her knuckles, cheeks beginning to burn crimson again.

“it’s okay, i’ve accepted it and just try to move past it. without it, i probably wouldn’t be who i am today.” she shrugged, giving him a small smile. kylo sent her one back, his dimples popping out making her smile a little wider.

“ _what?_ why are you smiling more?” he chuckled, sneezing her hand gently. 

“because you’re _really_ cute.” rey confessed, looking down at her lap as she bit back another smile. kylo felt his stomach do flips. his hand let go of hers before he stood up. once he did, she watched his actions, eyebrow cocking upward in confusion.

“c’mon, we’re going on a little trip.” 


End file.
